Tattooed Heart
by FloatingOtter
Summary: He said I was different. He said I was unique, beautiful. I believed him blinded by my innocence. I should have known better. Cat's POV. Rating will, most likely, change. Could be quite dark. Cat and Beck are kinda OOC at times.
1. The Party

**Re-edited at request of AJ Kenobi**

**Since no one seemed to read the iCarly fic that I did, I decide to do a Victorious one instead. So here it is, in Cat's POV: Tattooed Heart: Chapter 1: The Party**

* * *

I couldn't do anything but sit there, crying. What he was doing to me was all too real and it hurt, both emotionally and physically. I never thought that this would happen, especially to me. My mom said that if I was good, nothing bad will happen to me. So why was I experiencing this? I had done nothing bad as long as I can remember, or at least I think there wasn't anything bad, but yet he's here doing this to me and it hurt. I thought this experience was supposed to be special, I guess I didn't count on him to spoil it. His moans echoed in my head as I cast my mind back to where this started.

*******The Weekend Before***

Friday night, around 7:00. ___God, it's so late. _I had to stay behind to finish some essays because, apparently, daydreaming in class stops you learning. Yeah right! I learn more about the things around me than I do from a textbook or a boring lecture, but I like thinking about unicorns and the color pink. Teachers just don't get me. I just put my books away in my locker when I heard footsteps behind me accompanied by deep breathing. I suddenly felt nervous, my palms started to sweat. I tensed as a hand grabbed my shoulder. An evil, though familiar laugh echoed around the hall. I turned on the spot and squealed. "Beck! You scared me! I think I've had a heart attack."  
"I do try my best." Beck winks at me.  
"Come on, it's totally unfair to make myself shi-pee myself for your own amusement." I scowled at him.  
"OK, V. I'm sorry." V, his new nickname for me. Ee! I just love it.  
"It's 'kay. What're you doing here?" I asked him.  
"I was helping Sikowitz create backgrounds for his new play. It took a while to finish as you can see."  
I didn't fully understand the last bit. "What can I see?"  
Never mind." He stifled a laugh and then went on to say, "You wanna come for a ride?"  
"In your car?"  
"In my car." He smiled and I nodded.

He led me to his old GTO that he recently resprayed so, now it was a dark silver instead of the sunny yellow it was before. We both got in his car and soon we were on the road heading for the freeway. "Where are we going?" I asked, in my usual peppy fashion.  
"Just for a drive," he replied. "Why? Got somewhere you want to go?"  
I thought for a minute thinking of all the places we could go. Karaoke Dokie, Nozu and the usual places were the most obvious places to go but I was feeling adventurous. "Let's go somewhere totally random that we haven't been to before."  
He smiled. "I know just the place."  
After about 20 minutes we arrived at our destination, Downtown. I recognised the building beside us as the Tuesday Night Café Project, a venue with loud music and a dance floor. Over the entrance was a large banner stating, 'Special Event: over 18s only, free drinks, only $4.50.' It's a bit weird why it says $4.50, usually they round it up even I know that. Beck stepped out of the car and went to the back seat, grabbed his backpack and beckoned me out of the car. When I asked him what was in the bag, he said, "A surprise for everyone at this party."  
He had a smirk on his face as he said it but I ignored being too pumped up about the party. I could hear the music from where I was stood and it seemed the band playing did covers of several artists, including Ariana Grande. Man, her songs are amazing. I heard that she looked a lot like me that it was almost scary, except she had brown hair and mine, of course, is red velvet. We handed our entry fee to the big guy guarding the entrance (wow, that guy's enormous) just as Tattooed Heart started playing. Instantly, I pulled Beck to the dance floor and began slow dancing with him, letting the music wash over me, absorbed myself into the song,

___You don't need a lot of money_

___Honey, you don't have to play no games_

___All I need is all your loving_

___To get the blood rushing through my veins_

I sighed as I felt peace fill me up and pulled Beck closer out of instinct.

___I wanna say we're going steady_

___Like it's 1954_

___No, it doesn't have to be forever_

___Just as long as I'm the name on your_

___Tattooed Heart_

My favorite part of this song, that last line. Whenever I heard it, it felt like I had seen 1000 unicorns all at once, it was almost overwhelming the effect those words had on me. Beck continued to dance with me till the song was over and looked at me, worryingly, as tears began to pour down my face. "What's wrong?"  
"That song...It's so beautiful. So powerful."  
I smiled and Beck lightened up a little, worry still evident in his features, but another emotion was also there. I couldn't put my finger on it. Almost as if he was planning something in his head, almost sinister but I shook it off as me reading too deep into it. We walked over to a couch that was vacant, I sat down as Beck headed over to the drinks table. A minute later he came back with two glasses, one filled with pink lemonade (yes!) and the other filled with, what seemed to be a kind of alcoholic drink. He handed me the lemonade as he sat down and started to drink some of his 'beverage.' "What is that?" I asked, curiously. His reply was simple, "This," he held it closer to my face, "is beer. It was with the other drinks so I thought, 'why the hell not?'"  
"Can I try some?" He looked at me, then to his drink, then to me again.  
"OK. But just ONE sip." I nodded, eager to try it. Beck handed it to me, I smelt it first, it didn't smell like normal drinks did, I let a small trickle of the liquid into my mouth and, instantly my taste buds were alive! "OMG! This stuff is amazing!" I took another drink, a much longer one. Beck tried to grab the glass from my hand,  
"OK, that's enough now." I scowled at him.  
"No! This is mine now." Taken back by my ferocity of the utterance he stared at me in disbelief and gave up as I drank the rest of it. I headed to the drinks table for a refill once, twice, thrice and I lost count. I couldn't remember much of the rest of the night as my mind became cloudy with alcohol.

* * *

**I wanna know what you guys thought of this, so Reviews are appreciated, just don't make 'em negative if you can help it. They really put a downer on a story.**


	2. The Morning

**Re-edited at request of AJ Kenobi**

**Here's the next chapter, it's the morning after the night before...**

* * *

Saturday morning, close to 11:00. I woke up with a massive headache like nothing I've experienced before and it got worse when I tried to open my eyes. The blinding light coming through the small, tinted window was enough to make my head feel like I was headbutted by 50 mooses...___Wait a minute. Small, tinted windows? _I snapped my eyes open not even bothered about the exacerbated pain in my skull, my eyes darted around the place which took me a few seconds to figure out where I was. This was Beck's RV. ___How did I get here? _I questioned in my head.___What am I doing here? Where's Beck? _The latter was answered when the door to the bathroom opened revealing my long-haired friend.  
"W-w-what happened last night?" I asked, shakily.  
"Well...we went to a live concert, only a small one, we danced for a bit, and...you started drinking...err...some bad stuff..."  
"Like what?" I interrupted.  
"Well," he started. "Well, err, you were drinking alcohol, and quite a lot of it."  
My eyes widened as the night came back to me, slowly. "Then what happened?" I looked into his eyes and he seemed nervous which is unusual, Beck never lost his cool.  
"Err, you got, err, well...you got wasted. And you started to go a bit wonky." I glared at him with a very un-me-like look that told him to continue. "You kinda," he hesitated. "You, err, tried to make out with a few guys...including me." I was shocked at this. ___Me, coming onto guys without being shy, now that's definitely not me. And to have a go at Beck feels so wrong._

I must have been lost in thought as Beck snapped me out of my thoughts, "What's happening in your head, V?"  
"Nothing, I just... I'm embarrassed of what I did, it's so not me. Anyway, how did I end up on your bed, in your RV?"  
"Well," ___God I'm tired of him saying 'well'. Stop hesitating and get on with it. _He must have heard my thoughts as he continued without pause, "After being rejected by several guys, who were all way older than you, you were a bit put out so you drank even more and eventually passed out after, like, a dozen drinks. So I picked you up, carried you to the car and I didn't know where you lived 'cos you moved into your Nona's a few months ago and I didn't know the address. Instead, I took you here and laid you down on my bed."  
"Oh," it was all I could say. I felt guilty of having him look after me in such a state. ___Well, at least I'm not at some strangers house, nude and wondering what the hell happened_. My thoughts started to drift until I was thinking about being naked in a bathtub with a puppy that had big brown eyes and a small tail, I think it was an English-Paw-Tail. Oh wait, they don't exist.

After I finished daydreaming, I saw that Beck had moved to sit beside me, but I was bored, I smelt of alcohol and sweat, and I wanted to do something. "Can we have the radio on or something? I need entertainment." Beck smiled at me and went to his radio in the corner and switched it on. There it was again. That song,

___You don't need to worry about making me crazy  
Cause I'm way past that  
And so just call me, if you want me  
Cause you got me, and I'll show you  
How much I want to be  
On your Tattooed Heart,_

It's amazing how I always find myself lost in the song, there's something there that I can't put my finger on. Wait! Have I said this before? Ah well, if I have done then I'm doing it again. The girl's range in this song is outstanding, I can reach a similar range but I could never hold a note for as long as she does.

___Tattooed Heart, Tattooed Heart  
Tattooed Heart, Tattooed Heart  
Tattooed Heart, Tattooed Heart  
Just as long as I'm the name on your  
Tattooed Heart_

Before I got too lost, I got up and went into the bathroom. I really needed to pee, like, desperately. After I had finished my business, I went back out and announced I wanted to go home. "Fair enough," Beck replied. "I'll drop you off." I thanked him then searched my pocket for my phone. It wasn't there.  
"Where's my phone?" Beck looked at me, clueless to it's location. I really started to panic and my voice started to get louder, "Where's my phone? I need it! It's got everything in it, my life! I can't lose it. I'll die without it!" OK I kind of overreacted but I'd never lost my phone before.  
"Calm down," Beck said, soothingly. He hugged me as he talked, "It's not in here, so we'll search my car and if it's not there then we can go back to the Project to see if it was handed in or buy a new one. OK?" I nodded as I was now silent.  
I walked to the door where I took a glance back to the bed, for no reason at all, and I thought I saw something that looked like the blue back of a phone underneath the bed in a shoe. ___But it couldn't be, could it? Maybe I should take a look... __T_oo late. Beck had already ushered me out and into his car where I searched the back seats and Beck searched the front seats. We came up empty. The next stop was the venue so we hit the road and soon arrived outside a familiar building. We headed inside and saw a man at a desk, working. Beck walked up to him to see if there was a phone handed in as lost property, they talked for a minute, the guy glanced my way with a hint of recognition before moving his head to Beck. After another minute or so, Beck came back with his head drooping, I looked at him with hopeful eyes, he shook his head. I joined him in the drooping and we both made our way back to the car. Beck asked me if I wanted to buy a new one, I shook my head, "I just wanna go home. Rose Avenue, Venice." I sighed and turned to look out the window. ___How I miss my phone_.

Beck pulled up in front of my house about twenty minutes later, I stepped out gave him a thanks and watched him drive off. As I looked in his rear-view mirror, I saw him smirking. ___Why's he smiling like that? _I pondered on it for a moment before shrugging it off and going inside. I didn't think much of it. Something I would regret later.

* * *

**Oo! What's happening? Did Cat really see her phone? Why was Beck smiling as he drove away? Who's the guy at the Project? A lot of Qs and I don't have answers...yet.**

**Come on guys, I need reviews. I think I got 1 for the first chapter and yet over 70 people looked at this. What's a person gotta do to get some feedback? Please Review.**


End file.
